As enterprises evolve, computing resources may need to be updated. For example, where an enterprise no longer has use for a particular application, it may choose to retire the application. However, given the large volume of software and hardware computing resources often associated with an application, enterprises do not currently know which resources are currently being used by the application, and consequently, they do not know whether they can be safely removed from the network or reused for a different application.